


venting hours

by blackmaskfucker (beherrscht)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fisting, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Fuck Or Die, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Temperature Play, Wall Sex, but the public is mementos, monster fucking, wall stuck fic, yes here is not a yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/blackmaskfucker
Summary: Big bad scary assassin Black Mask is trapped in a vent with his bottom half out in the open. A lot of shadows and someone particular have something to say about that...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	venting hours

**Author's Note:**

> the shadowfucking is very straightforwardly noncon and the shuake is dubiously consensual (goro is not sure if he wants it but he does) 
> 
> this should not have taken me 3 days to write it's just 5k but it has. i hate myself sometimes . this isnt my peak writing either but [shrug sounds]

Akechi Goro is stuck in a vent.

It wasn't his first time, not even his tenth time, not even his _hundredth_ time crawling through a vent. It's a necessary step when you adventure around the Metaverse: all these locked doors with shadows right behind them simply made dragging your body through the tight spaces unavoidable, and Goro was never simply welcomed into wherever he was infiltrated into—no surprise, considering that he was an _assassin_. Over time, Goro's become an expert at pressing his body small as he crawled forward with his elbows, holding his breath not to absorb the musty air into his lungs. One in a thousand chances, at most, Goro could get himself stuck in a vent. That is how much a good vent-crawler he has become.

The chances were slim and almost non-achievable if Goro climbed into a single vent. Now, if he climbed into a _thousand_...

The vent Goro is currently trapped in, he's not sure it could be classified as a vent. It's closer to a straight passage; a little longer than an arm's length, located on a Mementos wall near where his cervix would be if he stood next to it. It should have been simple, although a bit of a tight fit, for him to get to the next room as the original way he came in collapsed when Loki's laevateinn hit the ceiling a bit harder than he expected.

Then his _ass_ got stuck.

Through a lot of squirming and wincing at metal screeching, he's barely managed to barely get his clawed hands near the end, but the metal grating cage placed at the end prevented them from completely getting to the other side where they could provide the extra push required for his lower bottom to pass through the cramped passage. If that proved to be a futile course of action, at the very least he could summon Loki with a gentle touch of his mask to tear down this entire wall with strategically-placed laevateinns.

As of current circumstances, Akechi Goro is thoroughly, absolutely, utterly stuck in his vent, his lower bottom trapped on the other side and his head hanging out of the wall like some hunted, defeated animal. He, the apex predator of this entire world, in such a humiliating and vulnerable position.

"Well, well, well. What have we got _here?_ " A cheery voice hums from behind him, in the other room—one he recognizes as Lilim's. "Seems like somebody is stuck?"

Akechi holds his breath. He doesn't believe that any of these shadows would help him considering the sheer amount of them he's decimated in this single day. Curling his hand in, he slams his legs closest to the wall and hopes the creature is stupid enough to not identify his attire and adornments.

"Actually, that tightsuit is kind of familiar... And the claws..." The creature's voice turns sadistic as she comes to a realization, and Goro flinches when a palm comes down against his bottom, giving it a good smack. "You're that human that murdered my friend in cold blood. She was begging for you to stop, but you still killed her, anyways..."

Akechi swallows a groan and instead growls precariously, "if you get me out of this shithole, I won't make your fate the same as your friend's, just this once. As a deal, hmm?" 

"Oh, I don't think you're in a position to threaten me at _all_ , mister," the demon only smirks, kneading the flesh hungrily. "I think you're in a position to _beg_. For me to keep you alive, that is, not for me to get you out, because why should I? Thankfully for you... I'm quite open to _persuasion_..."

"Fuck off."

There is no reply, so Goro thinks maybe the creature has flown away at the rejection, but he knows that's unlikely. He gets the answer to what it's doing the moment the temperature around him begins to drop abruptly, enough that a puff of air breathed out fogs the air in front of him, forms frostbites at the edges of his hands. The creature speaks, voice strained. "I wasn't asking."

The temperature continues to drop, enough that it's eating up bits and pieces of his health. He realizes belatedly that if he doesn't play along, he's going to die. "Alright, alright!" He shouts, feeling the drop pause, just for a second, "what do you want?"

"Dunno, pretty boy, why don't you take a wild guess?" The demon questions with a prod against his ass.

Demons are born from human cognition, Goro knows that. And he isn't an oblivious child, despite what many would think; he knows that there are many people who lust for him, from the way how half of his fans' eyes don't follow his face but rather about an arm's length down instead. Face burning from the cold and humiliation, he groans and hisses, "you want to fuck me." He tries to say it like a dead statement, but his confusion tips his voice tone upwards to make it sound like a question.

"Are you a virgin?" The demon asks as she claws against his onesie, completely obliterating the fabric and tossing it off his body. Her fingers travel lower, playing with his cock for a second, before it dips down even deeper to mess with his shoes, easily dodging his kicks to undo the clasps of his boots. Once he's all revealed, the demon binds his ankles together, then his knees so he wouldn't be able to kick back properly, frustratingly using the belts from his own suit. "I bet you're a virgin. I bet you've never been in a compromising position in your life, huh?" The air turns frigid enough to "Come on, beg. Beg like you fucking mean it."

"Fuck me," Goro mumbles awkwardly, trying to remember all the porn he's watched in nights he couldn't sleep because he was a little bit too horny, a bit too overwhelmed with the thoughts of a particular Phantom Thief that he couldn't just lie in bed until the boner disappeared. "Please, please, fuck me," he lets a little desperation from the cold enter his voice, wraps it around the sentence so it seems like he wants it. He doesn't care about his pride he's treading all over; he's put it all down for the sake of his revenge a long, long time ago. Without it, he'd be a corpse, but if he's a dead soul one way or another, Goro's dragging Shido Masayoshi down to hell _with_ him.

"Your begging has a lot of work to be done, but at least you're trying, hon," the shadow chuckles behind him, "but I'm _sure_ you'll come to learn over time. Be a good boy, will you?""

A chill reverberates through his body, and he's sure it's not the freezing temperature causing it. He viciously bites down on his pride once again and says, "I'll be a good boy." The faster he can get this over with, the faster he can get the fuck out of here and extinguish the pathetic demon that thinks it can threaten _him_.

"Good," the demon purrs, and to its word, when he ceases resisting the cold begins to ease, the air no longer piercing sharp against his lungs. He feels a drizzle of a slippery liquid pressed between his cracks, and he relaxes a bit despite the freezing liquid—he'd really rather escape this with the least damage done on his person, and he's read enough Featherman fanfiction to know that the lube made the process easier. The demon sticks its inhumane fingers inside of him, stretching him apart with deft motions.

Once it stops hurting and it only feels simply _odd_ , the demon retracts its fingers and laments. "Now, I would have brought a strap-on if I knew I was going to do a cute boy stuck in a wall today," the demon goes on as she slips her fingers into her ass and spreads the lube generously, "but life surprises you like this, and sometimes you got to work with what you have, so."

Goro only makes a confused whimper until he feels the shaft pushed between his asscheeks and into his body, and he immediately understands. It's _ice_. The demon is pounding him with a fucking _icicle_. Goro can't even reply with the sheer cold piercing through his most sensitive hole, just vainly attempt to twist away from the ice-cold invasion. Of course, Lilim doesn't let him, holding his legs down forcefully, hissing, "if you don't behave, I'll have to freeze your legs against the wall."

Still, he can't help himself from thrashing—instinct to survive, for fuck's sake, there was _ice_ being shoved in his ass—and the shadow makes good of its word, crafting a pair of ice chains to bind his feet down securely. As the shadow moans and twists, thrusting into him rhythmically with a vice grip on his legs, His sight blackens out in the corners, consciousness slipping. Even if he tries to concentrate on something, _anything_ , it's hard to focus on anything _else_ when he is offered nothing else but the disturbing brown and crimson chaos. There is nothing, _nothing_ he can do with his limbs all effectively bound down and his sight only filled with the dreary ugliness of the human heart, nothing that can distract him from the pain that erupts from within him with the demon's every movement.

As the demon creeps closer and closer to orgasm, the pain eases with the icicle melting in his ass, providing additional lubrication. There is only numbness even as the shadow presses the ice dildo right against his prostate, his cock jumping but doing nothing else. Motes appear behind his eyelids as Lilim's laughter turns louder, the makeshift toy digging as deep as it can go into his ass as the creature grinds incessantly, most likely chasing after its own pleasure.

After a pause, the demon hums all spent, "well, _that_ was fun."

Goro glowers at the empty air. "You had your fun, now let me out—"

"Oh, you actually thought we'd _let you out?_ " Lilim chuckles, slowly pulling out the huge shaft out of him leisurely. "I said I'd _think_ about it, hon. But what comedy, for the terrifying human like you to be reduced to _this_. You hear that, guys?"

The resulting laughter is thunderous, an echo that completely surrounds the room and causes the wall to echo. One demon he could handle, but even with his outstanding stats far superior to the default demon on the floor, a swarm would be impossible for him alone to deal with, especially without his weapon. Which means Goro has no choice but to smile and play along with whatever these brutes wish for until they get bored of him.

It's one thing to bore one demon, and another to bore a room full of them. But what choice does he have, hopeless and unarmed like this?

Goro lets out a shaky breath as another shadow, one in which he can't even guess, positions its cockhead right against his hole. It shows none of the care that Lilim had bothered to show, immediately shoving its gargantuan member into Goro's body roughly. Despite the size of it, Goro is in no place to think about how his ass rips up a bit to accommodate the huge length because all he can think is _hot hot hot hot it's so fucking **hot**_. After being split open by the icicle, the member spearing him open now feels less like flesh and a heated, pulsing dildo that presses into his prostate each thrusts with its sheer size and forcefully wringing pleasure from his prone body. He can't even slap a hand over himself to stop the embarrassing noises escaping his mouth—the only thing he can do is bite his lips the best he can and take it, muffled moans still sounding far too loud to his ears. Goro lies powerlessly with his head lolling to the side and his tongue peeking between the lips as the assault continues, the growling behind the wall intensifying as the cock somehow thickens even _more_ as the beast nears its climax.

His long suffering moan is interrupted as a hand curls around his hair and snaps it up forcefully. "Now what have we got here?" Goro dejectedly drags his eyes up to see another shadow—particularly, Ose—looming over him. "A human that seems to be trapped."

Goro opens his mouth to retort, but the shadow behind him chooses that moment to fill him up with scalding hot come, causing him to snap his head up and moan loudly, his eyes rolling back. The leopard monster chuckles mirthfully, rubbing a thumb over Goro's chin. "Oh, a _slut_ that seems to be trapped."

"I'm not—" he doesn't get to finish that sentence, with the shadow taking a good grip of both his bangs them slamming Goro's lips to the cock, forcing him to take the length until the cockhead brushes against the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex. The shadow doesn't _care_ , using brute force to press in deeper and deeper until Goro's body relents and lets him in.

He doesn't get a break for long, because there's another cock pressing into his wet, torn ass, bigger than the last. The pain and the sheer sensation of being filled again has him choking on Ose's lips, the vibrations reaching straight to its cock. It reaches orgasm quickly, pistoning out of his mouth using his hair as a handle, filling him with so much come he can't swallow that it drips down his chin copiously.

"Fuck," Goro moans hoarsely as another shadow pushes Ose aside to position itself, eyes greedy as it places its member in front of Goro's reddened lips.

Today is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Goro faints and wakes a few times as the shadows take their frustration out on his ass and mouth. The concept of time completely lost to him, he just tries to _hang on_ the best he can, ignoring the perverted and degrading comments that the shadows aim at him to dig claws into his bruised body to keep himself awake for a chance to strike back.

* * *

Goro thinks, naked from bottom down, feet bound together by ice chains, his hands trapped in the vents and _still_ with no way out being used as shadow entertainment there's just _no possible way_ that this can possibly get worse. The shadows have thinned, only a few taking place in either his mouth or ass every thirty minutes-ish (he counts the best he can) giving him space to recuperate his strength and energy to struggle out of the accursed passage.

"Hey, there's something over here, guys!" A cheerful female voice penetrates the haze he's managed to sunk into, one which he immediately identifies as Sakura Futaba's voice.

"Where?" A sharp voice questions, voice reverberating with powerful authority, "never mind, Oracle, I see it." The voice that Goro hears in his dreams, phantom whispers against his earlobes when he lies in bed alone with the lights set at the lowest levels as he takes care of his physical needs. 

Goro shudders and retracts his previous statement. It _can_ get worse, and it just has.

"A person is trapped in the wall over here," the chippery guide states. "But I don't think it's a _shadow_... but an actual person." 

Footsteps pad towards his position, and he can't even kick back for any sort of recognition. Just stay there hopelessly, his hole gaping and leaking out come, hope that they don't do anything worse than what the shadows have inflicted on him, lick his lips, tasting the remnant of shadow come on his skin.

Kurusu's hands—they must be his, they're sleek and firm, and he's stalked them both in the Metaverse and in the real world to know that Joker wears a crimson glove inside the Metaverse—grab onto his legs and they pull. He lurches, body still trapped tightly between the gap, but twists out of the touch to fend him away, that _hurt_. "Ouch."

Next to him, Niijima Makoto grumbles. "They're pretty thoroughly stuck. It's going to take more than just Joker to get them out."

"Slick?" Akira's voice follows. "They're pretty slicked up right over here, we can use all this to slide them out." it's accompanied by a nudge against his thighs and rim. "If they're a real person, that is."

"If?" A gentle voice asks next to Joker, one which he recognizes as Okumura's. Of course the Thieves have somehow managed to convince their target's own _daughter_ to their brainwashing scheme. "What do you mean by that, Akira-kun? That's a pretty realistic bottom I'm seeing."

Joker's voice drops low, but not enough that it can't be heard by him. Meanwhile, a leathery finger circles around the rim and penetrates into his already used wet hole, earning a guttural moan as the come creams out around the margin. "Okay, listen to me, I know this is a bit too far-fetched, but what if it's some mass cognition instead? There would only be the Metaverse assassin running around right now, and they wouldn't be stupid enough to crawl into a vent with an ass like this," Kurusu explains along with a good spank against his ass, in which he unconsciously moans and struggle to spread his legs further in reply despite the bondage locking his legs together. "Just _look_ at how it responds. It's so... _perverted_." 

"Mass cognition would want... an ass stuck in a wall?" Niijima questions curiously.

"We've seen weirder shit, and sex is a pretty prominent human desire. I wouldn't be surprised," Kurusu shrugs.

"It's definitely hentai material, I'll say, only having an ass like that out to be used like some cum toilet! And those ass, just look at those globes, clearly S-tier that'd appear in doujins." Sakura chirps behind them, distant from the other voices.

"We can simply ask them if they're a person, you know," Makoto points out.

"Unless they're gagged," Kurusu shrugs, playing with the belts looped tightly around his knees. "Then I guess we can only take them out to make sure they're not an actual person who's not stuck. Although it's quite an awkward thing to do, sticking someone in a wall like this and gagging them..."

"We can't even be sure they can hear us. If it's some bottom half in a wall, would it be able to hear us?"

"No way to know until we ask," Joker replies, then towards him he asks, "so, are you stuck in there? Need some help? We're the Phantom Thieves, and I think we can pull you out."

Desperate for a way out, exhausted from hanging like this, Goro's about to open his mouth before he realizes that if the Phantom Thieves manage to remove him from the walls, they're going to put the two and two together and realize sooner or later that he is the one responsible for the shutdowns, especially when led by Kurusu Akira. This would fuck up the plans he's raised himself—the careful destruction of the Phantom Thieves' reputation—in which he's been meticulously setting the founding stones for ever since the resurgence of the Phantom Thieves. He can't have Kurusu figure out who he is, he simply cannot. That only leaves him one possible choice. "Please fill me up," Goro begs, voice purposefully high-pitched so Joker won't be able to put the two with two together, "I want to be fucked! It is my duty! Nothing but a hole in a wall to be fucked! Please fuck me! Ravage me!" 

"We got the answer to that," Joker's voice is stimulated and enthusiastic. Joker's hand lies on his cheeks, possessive and hungry merely from touch.

There must have been some nonverbal communication between the Thieves, because a cynical sigh can be heard. "You're going to _fuck_ that?" Niijima the younger questions, clearly disgruntled and disturbed. " _Now?_ "

The finger in his ass retracts, and when it returns it becomes two that prod and stretch at the rim, scissoring mercilessly to make the shadow cum drip down his thighs and pool at the floor. Joker's reply to Makoto is conversational. "Feeling a little stressed, and why not? It's only cognition, isn't it? If you're uncomfortable and don't want to watch, you can walk out and watch for shadows. Actually, all of you go outside, _including_ you Oracle, I don't want you watching. You don't need to know this much about me, voyeur."

The next few minutes are filled by the many indignant, sullen shouts from the rest of the Phantom Thieves. "That's unfair! I want to watch!"

_"Out!"_

Seven sets of footsteps fade away until they cannot be heard, then Goro is left with his own rough breathing and shaking body, only with Joker's presence to keep him company. He trembles as the palm of the gloves envelop his two molds of flesh and the two set of hands massage scrupulously, tearing traitorous moans forcefully from his throat. The silence is constipating, the gentle touches contrasting against the harsh bruises and cuts carved into his skin. 

Goro is almost about to beg, for something, _anything_ , when Joker finally sets his lips apart to break the silence. "Alright, all my friends are gone. If you really are trapped in there, I'll pull you out and give you a goho-m and we'll pretend this never happened. Nobody will has to know." His voice is kind and gentle, all of the harsh authority that Joker held vanished.

His body gives a spasm. Kurusu, that fucking tease—he can't stop _now_. "I want... I want it..." Goro moans noisily, trying to push his ass back towards the hand in a haze. And for once, he realizes he means it from the bottom of his heart, although he would never admit so in his sane mind. "Pleaseplease _please_. Fuck me already."

The silence that follows almost makes him think that he's managed to scare Kurusu away until four fingers squirm their way into his ass. Yet, from being fucked by gigantic shadow cocks, by more than one at times, his hole accepts them all with just a wet squelch, with none of the pain and the resistance. "Oh, so I was just a lucky boy?" He can hear the perverse smirk in Joker's voice. "Lucky enough to find a cognitive whore fuckhole." 

"I want more, more... Fill me up..." Goro shivers as he claws against the metal grading, the sharp metal digging into otherworldly stone and making a loud screech. His pride is in _tatters_ , but in a different, more visceral way than when the shadows took pleasure from him, and forced orgasms out of his dick. Kurusu's thumb rubs against his rim, and he moans lewdly as it begins to push in to join the others already uncurling inside.

It's one thing to take cock, even an unworldly beast's, and another to take an entire hand in your ass—and Kurusu doesn't stop after that, pressing his arm forward to dip deeper and deeper, and Kurusu is in no means _skinny_. His body shakes violently as Kurusu pulls back a bit and the motion has him graze his fist against the prostate. His hard cock twitches outside, where Kurusu could see it in plain sight, and he hears a light chuckle in response. He clenches his teeth as he hisses out, "Don't need prep anymore, _use me_..."

"How could I say to such a well-formed ass like yours?" Kurusu hums as he removes his entire hand out of Goro's ass with a wet squelch, and gives it a good smack before spreading him apart to reveal his hole.

Kurusu doesn't hold anything back as he goes in, sheathing himself fully with a single thrust, letting out a pleased moan as he does so. Goro tightens around him like a good hole wordlessly—Kurusu's cock is in no means small, but Goro's spent the entire day taking far bigger cocks that it isn't even painful, even though Kurusu isn't using lubrication. At first, Kurusu rocks forward gently, trying to find the prostate, and smirks when Goro moans and tightens around him with his thighs drawn together.

Of course, it doesn't last long. After a few thrusts, Kurusu's rhythm gets faster and faster as he grasps onto his two legs and fucks into him erratically. Between the quick and erratic intakes of breaths, Kurusu growls, "fuck, fuck, you're so fucking good around me, _knew_ you'd be so tight, just made to be around my cock. Absolutely perfect... "

Goro's heart drops. A part of him knew that Kurusu would be fantasizing about something else—who'd want to be fucking a nameless hole in their fantasies? Of course he'd prefer to fantasize about how he's fucking into whatever boy he's crushing on at the moment instead—but hearing the actual words are thorns driven into his heart, and he can't help himself from freezing. When Joker's rhythm suddenly slows down in confusion, he takes out a breath and relaxes purposefully, then tightens around the intrusion in the ass that he knows will feel good for Joker. It seems to be enough for Joker, who keeps up the long and steady thrusts into his his ass.

Kurusu continues the babbles, that turn more and more incoherent the more he fucks into him, then as his cock twitches indicating he's just about to come, he moans deep and desperate, "god, fuck, _Akechi_ —"

Hearing his name—Akira was thinking about him? He was fantasizing about sleeping with _him_?—is such a shock and a turn-on that the orgasm hits simultaneously alongside Akira, his walls a vice-lock around Joker's cock that milks out every drop of come from the spent member. Even though he's come untouched before from the brutal assault against his prostate, this is something else altogether, the orgasm hasn't been this strong before.

As Goro attempts to get his hands on his clarity once again, Joker does his clean-ups; wiping his spent cock on the clean part of his buttock, leaving smears of leftover come all over his flesh. "Thanks for that, honey, that certainly took off the edges," Kurusu sing-songs with a yawn, then tips Goro's cock that's gone soft, "but then I just did _you_ a favor, didn't I? Say thank you."

Goro is _so_ out of it, both from the mindblowing orgasm and the fact that Kurusu _called out his name_ that he responds mechanically, "yes, yes, thank you, thank you so much."

There's hearty laughter alongside Goro's own rough breathing, then he feels a plastic toy against his entrance. Despite his sensitive squirming, Kurusu doesn't hold back, not stopping until the entire silicon sits in his ass, only the base protruding out in the air. "Hope we meet again," Kurusu hums and Goro can almost hear the wink in his voice as he starts to pad away, the footsteps merging into the background static then morphing into nothing at all.

Goro breathes out, crisis averted. He's filled to the brim with shadow's and Kurusu's come, his cock aches and his muscles are pulled, but at least his identity hadn't been revealed. Now that one major problem is dealt with, he moves to the next one:

He is still stuck. In the goddamn _fucking_ wall.

* * *

**_the all seeing mighty oracle_ **

**FUTABA** : u owe me 3k yen 4 not telling the other pt that it was an actual person in there bitch

 **FUTABA** : rly hope the ass was worth it smh

 **YOU** : It was, thank you :)

 **FUTABA** : y were u so eager 2 fuck them anyways

 **YOU** : because.

 **YOU** : Remember how I said I have this ability to see what cannot be seen?

 **YOU** : With it I could see through the vents and I saw the person 

**FUTABA** : . y

 **FUTABA** : U SAW WHO IT IS?????????????

 **FUTABA** : U KNEW?????????????????? AND U FUCKED IT ANYWAYS??????? WAS IT SOMEONE HOT????????????????

 **YOU** : not telling :)

 **FUTABA** : WAIT A SECOND

 **FUTABA** : WASNT THAT ASS BLACK MASK

 **FUTABA** : THE ONE BEHGIND THE MENTAL BKLREAKNDOWNS NDFSNLJKDKMLV?SF?D?SF?

 **YOU** : Probably

 **YOU** : Doesn't matter

 **YOU** : I smashed some Hot assassin ass

 **FUTABA** : stop thirsting after ppl who will try 2 kill us probably

 **FUTABA** : but specifically u

 **YOU** : No

* * *

When Goro finally escapes from the accursed trap by bending the metal with the sheer force of his will, he tears down the entire wall with Laevateinn just for _spite_. Once that is dealt with, he promptly flees from the depths of Mementos so quickly that it's only when he comes out from the Metaverse he belatedly realizes he's never taken out the dildo Kurusu had plugged him with. 

* * *

After a day like _that_ , he throws a "do not call me" message at everyone who may call him and collapses on the bed, body exhausted far more than usual. He's sure he'll hear a word from the SIU director for not carrying out the hits, but as of his moment, he cannot give a singular fuck. When his phone rings nonetheless, he turns it off by pulling the battery, throws it across the room hard enough to crack the screens, then saunters straight into the tub.

During the shower he scrubs away every sign of the experience using an entire canister of body wash. Despite the thorough fuck he had been given, there is surprisingly little to clean out; shadow come had already vanished when he traveled back to the real world—he assumes it's the same mechanisms as the wounds disappearing—so there had only been Akira's seed left him in to pull out, which had taken him only five minutes. By the time he's come out, body and hair dried off with a single quick rub with the towel, he belatedly realizes that his cock is hard.

He could ignore it and go to sleep. Or he could deal with it. At one gentle nudge against his cock, he makes his decision when electric sensation travels up his spine, knocking the air out of him. He never got to touch himself as he got fucked today, after all, it would be good to take off the edges... 

Goro throws himself on the bed without bothering to dress himself up, left hand automatically tightening around his cock that has already gone half-hard at the mere suggestion of a jerk-off session. Upon it, he tries to think about anything, anything other than the ringing sound of Kurusu moaning his name, the soft way he's uttered it out, _Akechi_... 

He shakes his head. Swallows spit down. There is no, no way for Kurusu to have known that he is who he is; even if Kurusu for some miraculous reason puts the two and two together and infers that he's black mask, he'd been completely naked bottom down, completely soaked in shadow come. That meant that Akira liked him, fantasized about fucking him enough that his mind immediately turned to Goro as he fucked the cum toilet on the wall. And he's inflicted that fantasy onto Goro by entering him and feeling him so well: the way he's slid into Goro, searing hot compared to the cool temperature of the shadows, thrusted hysterically without any reserve, then came in him, white hot seed spreading all over his sensitive walls... 

His asshole twitches and clamps down around nothing, and he whines long and desperate. He suddenly feels so _empty_ , so he goes digging for the dildo Kurusu's plugged him with after finishing up with him, the toy he's thought about tossing into the trash but instead ran it under running water to clean up. It's fat and plump, smaller than most of the shadow cocks Goro's taken during the day but resembling a well-endowed member enough that he'd still be able to feel pleasure from fucking himself on it. He plays with the clean silicone with his hands for a while, before lifting it up begrudgingly to lick at the head, tipping the toy and taking it deeper in his mouth.

His cock twitches, a spurt of pre making a mess of the silky material he's sitting under, but he lets his eyes flutter close and concentrates until he finds himself back in the vents, except this time Akira is standing in front of him, looming over him and grabbing his hair to tip his lips against his hard-on. _Akechi_ , he'd hiss as the movement of his hips turn more erratic, abusing his throat, _you're so perfect around me like this_. Goro would swallow obediently around the flesh, massaging the length with the walls of his throat—he forces the dildo a bit deeper into his mouth like Akira would, suppressing his gag reflex and pressing the head into the tight crevice—until he takes about two-thirds of the whole toy in his mouth and throat. Akira would be so gentle at first, but at this point all that pretension would have fallen off, and he'd buckle his hips to choke Goro and growl, _god, Akechi, you're just made for me, aren't you, made to take my cock—_

As Goro stares at the mess he's made all over his sheets and his body _just_ after a shower, he curls up into himself and viciously bites to himself, _this means nothing. This means absolutely nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> twit @blackmaskfucker. talk to me about the bottomgoro........ i still want to smash this boy's ass after 6 months.......


End file.
